Ryo Chonan vs. Roan Carneiro 2
The fight was Ryo Chonan's first and only victory in the UFC. The Fight The first round began. Chonan landed a good body kick right off the bat. They clinched, Carneiro stuffed a takedown and ended up on top in guard. Four twenty. Carneiro was trying to control the arms of Chonan. He was also trying to wall-walk. Four minutes. Carneiro was looking for a triangle. Chonan was defending and pulling out. He was caught in an omoplata. Three thirty. Chonan rolled out and Carneiro was on top in side control. Beautiful jiu jitsu from Carneiro. Carneiro doing a good job of keeping Chonan there with three mintues. He looked to mount and instead postured up, and stood over Chonan then. He came down to half-guard. Carneiro landed a good right hand and another and four or so good lefts. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Carneiro looking to pass. He landed a good left hand. He landed a right and a left and an elbow for good measure. One thirty. Carneiro was now dominating Chonan on the ground. Chonan was trying to stand. He was on one knee. They stood and broke apart and Carneiro landed a right hand and a blocked one and shot in, Chonan was defending with one minute. He landed a downward elbow inside and was warned for hitting the back of the head, and he did it twice more and was warned again. Carneiro managed to finally stuff the double-leg completely to the clinch. Chonan turned the clinch around with thirty. He landed a left hand inside and they broke. Carneiro blocked a jumping body kick. Fifteen. Chonan missed a big right hand and they clinched. The first round ended. There was a cut right above Chonan's right eye. Possibly from one of those elbows on the ground. The second round began. They circled, Chonan landed a body kick. Carneiro landed a jab. Chonan landed a counter right and dropped Carneiro, more of a slip, and he pounced into guard. Four twenty-five. Carneiro doing a good job defensively. Chonan landed a right hand, I spoke too soon. Carneiro landed an elbow from the bottom. Four minutes. Carneiro was looking for another elbow but he couldn't get enough space. Chonan postured up with a pair of right hands and another to the body and another, too. Three thirty. Chonan's winning this round so far. Chonan landed a few body shots. Three minutes. Chonan stood and landed a kick to the leg. He came back down into guard. Two thirty. Carneiro blocked a right hand. Two minutes. Carneiro was struggling to wall-walk and get an armbar but he couldn't manage it quite. One thirty-five. One fifteen. Carneiro landed a pair of elbows from the bottom. One minute. The referee wanted work. I can barely hear him over these Japanese announcers. Thirty-five. Chonan landed a good elbow. Carneiro wall-walked and tried an armbar, landed an illegal upkick and was warned but the fighting did not stop. Fifteen. Ten. The second round ended. That was definitely Chonan's round. The third round began. They circled. Carneiro landed a good jab to the mouth. Chonan landed a blocked body kick. Carneiro shot in and got a single to both knees against the cage. Chonan was stuffing it there. Four twenty-five. He was standing. Carneiro tried to pull guard, Chonan turtled him up. He landed a knee to the shoulder. A left hand in under. He landed a knee to the body as Carneiro got to his knees. Four minutes. They stood to the clinch and Chonan landed a knee to the leg. They broke. Carneiro missed a body kick. Carneiro landed a good jab. Chonan landed a leg kick. Carneiro got the takedown to guard. Carneiro passed to half-guard. He really needs to gain some points. Three minutes now. The referee wanted work. Carneiro landed a short right hand. Chonan regained guard. Two thirty now. Not the most exciting fight. Carneiro landed a trio of short punches. Two minutes. Carneiro passed to half-guard. The referee Herb wanted work. One thirty with Carneiro landing a short left hand. They stood to the clinch. Carneiro landed a left hand inside with one fifteen and they broke. Chonan landed a left hook. Carneiro shot for a single, Chonan stuffed it and turtled Carneiro up with one minute. He turned on top to guard. Thirty-five. Chonan postured up. He came back down with a missed right hand. Carneiro landed an elbow from the bottom with twenty. He landed four hammerfists from the bottom. Ten. Carneiro kicked him off as the third round ended. Both fighters stood and raised their hands but Chonan was more convincing. He got the split decision, defeating Carneiro the second time.